Heather
Coverage thumb|left|218pxIn Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, it is made clear that Gwen and Heather still hate each other. Heather appears to have returned to her old cruel self. In the jet's cockpit confessional, Heather complains about Alejandro and Lindsay looking like real threats and states that she can see right through Alejandro's game. However, after Chef interrupts her confessional several times, she storms off. She then explains in the porta-potty confessional, that since she needs an alliance and since nearly everyone hates her, her only option is to become friends with the "new girl." She tries to interact with Sierra a lot during the episode, she asks her opinion in which way they should go to reach the exit of the pyramid.She teams up with Cody and Sierra to get through the pyramid. In some point of the challenge, Sierra accidentally steps in a trap that shot some spears on them, to which Heather notices and pushes Sierra down, along with herself. Sierra apologizes and Heather, trying to not lose control, accepts her apology with a fake smile. She even hugs Sierra and Cody at the end of the episode in a "group hug,” although she seemed too reluctantly to do so. When Cody asks where Gwen is, Heather just looks at him. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, after Gwen talks about how shocked she is about Duncan quitting, Heather tells her that he probably can't sing, where Courtney corrects Heather saying he can do anything he sets his mind to. She gets really happy knowing this episode's challenge is a camel race and that they are the only team with a camel. Also, she's the first one to get on the camel and starts to boss her team remembering that it's a race in order to make them get ready faster. Cody is humiliated by her after he tries to impress Gwen. Heather begins to question herself about Alejandro, saying "he is just so... perfect," but quickly corrects herself. Heather and her team get lost during the challenge, but Izzy's communication with their camel got them to the third challenge. Heather sticks her tongue out at Alejandro, after Chris approved of Sierra switching sides with Izzy, and is shocked when Alejandro blows her a kiss back. After Gwen and Courtney see the benefits of having Sierra on their team, Heather tells them that they should listen to her next time around, but they just laugh at her and tell her that she has to do a lot more to win their trust. Unfortunately, she and her team weren't able to get the camel on the boat, until Alejandro, to make it fair, ordered Izzy to help the other team. Then the camel entered in their canoe and they crossed the Nile river, singing Rowin' Time. Team Amazon was the first team to cross the line and they spent the night in the first class cabin. thumb|212pxIn Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Heather tries to remind Courtney that she isn't the only person in Team Amazon and says that her "friend" Sierra needs to have her opinion considered as well. But right away she almost got sick, after seeing Sierra sniffing Cody's shoe, which made her ask for a barf bag. Heather has a few solos in Before We Die. For the first challenge she suggests that Gwen does it, since, as Heather stated, "Gwen's face could use some remodeling." Gwen responds by asking Heather to turn her "witch switch" back to off. Cody and Sierra ended up doing it, but they lost. Because of this, Team Amazon was the last to choose the props, which didn't satisfy the team. While looking for props for their commercial, they catch a brief glimpse Ezekiel's silhouette with glowing red eyes. Team Amazon wonder if it was really him, but he quickly disappears. Noticeably, Heather seemed to be one of the most frightened members of the team at the very sight of Ezekiel. Heather's idea for the challenge was the candy fish swimming in the fish tank, then breaking out and playing basketball. Gwen and Courtney had different ideas and they start fighting, which ends in the three storming off. Team Amazon wins the challenge, after Cody and Sierra finish the commercial, which contained ideas from the three other girls. Sierra gets really happy with this and orders a group hug, but just hugs Cody, saying "back off" for Heather and the other two girls. Once again, they don't go to the elimination ceremony and stay in the winner's cabin. thumb|left|216pxIn Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Heather is sleeping (and drooling) in the winners cabin. She gets angry with Chris when they reach the Yukon, and asks for jackets, to which he answers that he ordered them and that they would be ready in a couple of weeks. During the challenge, Heather and Courtney were the first two of Team Amazon to get across the ice, but since Courtney's name comes before Heather's name, Courtney has to pull the sled. Heather uses a whip on Courtney to make her move faster, and also because she thinks it's funny, much to Courtney's dismay. Heather's team came in last place, but since Bridgette wasn't with Team Victory, Team Amazon came in second place, while Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot came in first.thumb|194px In Broadway, Baby!, Gwen and Courtney are both willing to vote off Heather when the time comes, so Heather plots to gain Cody and Sierra's trust. Alejandro tries to manipulate her, but she blows him off. Heather also tells Sierra that she thinks that she should decide who goes up first on the ropes to climb the Statue of Liberty. Heather gets the carriage at the top to prove she is a good team member. Later, when Sierra pushes Chris too far, Heather realizes it was Alejandro's doing, and gets revenge by exchanging his team's carriage for a real baby carriage. This won Team Amazon the challenge, and made Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot come in last. At the reward ceremony, Heather throws the meat grinder off the plane, despite Courtney's suggestion to keep it. In Slap Slap Revolution, Heather talks with Sierra in first class, where Sierra tells her that Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot will start having troubles in the competition. Heather begins to notice that Alejandro is charming Leshawna, and she is disgusted by it. Later, before the meat-grinding challenge, her team (mostly Courtney) are angry at Heather for throwing out the meat grinder in the previous episode, which could have given them the upper hand. Also, due to them running low on meat due to Sierra, Heather has an idea to use the little meat they had, and stomped on it to form a meat-snowboard. It worked, until they went off a ledge and fell down the hill. During the second part of the challenge, Heather tries to warn Leshawna that Alejandro is trying to manipulate her, but she is ignored. During the first round of the dancing challenge, Heather goes up against Owen, which ends up being an easy victory for her. In the second round, she goes up against Leshawna, who ends up slapping her in frustration. She ends up with a bruised eye and missing tooth after the event. After the challenge, Heather confronts Alejandro to find out what he was up to, but he does not tell her and only flirts with her, to which she storms off in anger. thumb|left|244pxIn The Am-AH-Zon Race, Heather is seen in the first class section putting make up on to cover her bruises. Courtney sarcastically remarks that she looks good, while Heather scoffs and closes her mirror. During the challenge, Heather and her team have to decide which path to take, Heather suggests Gwen to pick since she felt "lucky" and they could blame her if she got them in last place, Gwen retorted saying "Your parents must love this show, it gets you out of the house!" While going through the Amazon, Heather and her team come across the Zing-Zings and are captured by them. While Gwen looks through Cody's pants to find something to cut them out of the rope, instead finding x-ray glasses, Heather mockingly asks her what color Cody's underwear is, and Gwen checks. However, Cody doesn't have any underwear on, and she ends up seeing a lot more. When trying to contact Chris through the walkie-talkie, Chris makes them sing a song and Heather has to end it with a solo. After Heather's solo, the Zing-Zings notice her missing tooth. Heather misconstrues their appall as an insult. They brush over some large leaves to reveal a tiki of a goddess with a gold tooth that resembles Heather. The two Zing-Zings give her a gold tooth in place of her recently lost one, pleasing her. Courtney tells Heather to get them to untie them, but Heather says that if she asked, they might use them as sacrifices. Chef finds Team Amazon, but is stopped by Heather who orders him to kneel down before the Zing-Zings. Chef disregards her and slices the ropes which tied Team Amazon, and reveals that the Zing-Zings were two Peruvian actors. Heather is disgusted by the fact that they put a gold tooth in her mouth, and Sierra taunts her. Chef reminds them that they lost the challenge and must vote someone off. Heather notices Gwen and addresses her, and she wakes up and asks if they had won the challenge, giving her angry glares from Sierra, Courtney, and Cody. At the Barf Bag Ceremony, Alejandro appears beside Heather. Less than thrilled to see him, he tells her to cheer up, as her departure will help him in the game. Heather lets him know that she knows of his plans which eliminated both Leshawna and Bridgette. Alejandro admits that even she couldn't resist him if he kissed her, but Heather quickly shoots down the thought. Chris begins the elimination ceremony, He then reveals the votes, which show that Gwen, Courtney, and Sierra all voted for Heather, Heather voted for Gwen, and Cody voted for Sierra. Heartbroken, Sierra sobs, in the confessional, she asks why Cody would vote her, after everything she did for him. Chris then reveals that the elimination was fake and Heather wouldn't be taking the Drop of Shame. Everyone gasps at this, while in the confessional, Heather swears revenge on both her team and Alejandro. In Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Heather is first seen teasing Alejandro for his unorganized team, to which he responds that her attempts to insult his team are cute, irritating her. Heather tells Alejandro that her team doesn't get distracted by anything, especially boys. Alejandro then points out Sierra, who is crying over a boy and Heather proceeds to drag her out of the economy class by her ponytail. During the statue challenge, she tells Cody to calm Sierra down while the rest of the team looks for the statue pieces. She is upset at Sierra's crying and Cody due to it interfering with the challenge. She talks in Paris in the Springtime and yells at Cody and tells him to take Sierra outside. She argues yet again with Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot that they mixed up their pieces on purpose. But in the end her team ended up winning the challenge, and once again gaining invincibility and being able to stay in the winner's cabin. She is one of the judges in the walk-off challenge. She dislikes Lindsay's design and likes DJ's, but dislikes Gwen as the model, calling her uninspiring and dull amongst other insults. She then picks DJ's design as the best. thumb|276pxIn Newf Kids on the Rock, Heather is first seen sneaking around in the vents attempting to sneak back into the losers section, in order to gain information, and form an alliance with DJ, before Alejandro does. Courtney and Gwen both suspect that her sneaking has something to do with Alejandro, and both girls mock her and accuse her of having a crush on him. After Courtney makes fun of her "dried up, black little heart" lighting up with love, Heather assures her that she does not have a crush on Alejandro, and explains why she is crawling in the vents. She continues on in the vent system, eventually reaching the economy section, where DJ admits that he wants to lose. Shocked, she falls out of the vent in front of everyone, nervously claiming that she just dropped her pen. When the plane crashes and the contestants are tossed out, she grips onto a cushion on one of the first class cabin's sofas, forcing Chef to pull her off the sofa and toss her in the water with the cushion. Heather then rides on the cushion outside on the water, and when she sees DJ almost drowning, In Jamaica Me Sweat, Heather complains about economy section, since the plane is leaking during the rain storm. Heather is among those who screamed when the plane landed in Jamaica. During the cliff dive challenge, when Heather is about to dive off the cliff, when Alejandro compliments her diving form, trying to mess with her head. He catches her off guard with his comment and she accidentally falls flat into the water. When Alejandro pulls Gwen out of the water, Heather runs up to snatch the gold chains from his neck, unconcerned about her injured teammate. Later, Heather worriedly questions Courtney if her lawyers knew the show's contracts and wouldn't allow Chris to kill them. In response, Courtney jokes that her lawyers don't know what the producers put in Heather's contract, causing Heather to give a frightened look, just before their descent onto the bobsled track. Her team ends up winning the challenge, and tells DJ that he had allied with the wrong team, and that he should have aligned with her team instead. thumb|leftIn I See London..., Heather is annoyed that she has to sit back in the economy class with Team Chris, and is unsure why they are back there since they had won in Jamaica. Heather then becomes annoyed that Courtney and Gwen are bonding over bird poop. She wonders if she is the only sane one left, and confirms it after seeing Sierra typing on her pizza box, which she referred to as a computer. On the double-decker bus in London, she asks about Alejandro, who was kidnapped. Heather is worried for Alejandro's safety, but plays it off around the others. Heather spends most of the time being ignored or made fun of by Gwen and Courtney. She forced Gwen to strip down the guard to look for the clue, though then Gwen tricked Sierra into changing the guard. She is picked for the torture device challenge, during which she curses out Gwen for stretching her too hard. She makes Gwen and Courtney go inside the dining room in the next challenge, while she impatiently waits outside. She is alone long enough for Jack the Ripper, to capture her. Later, she states that it was silly for everyone to be so worried, which makes everyone glare at her. She later exchanges smiles with Alejandro. Heather, and the others, are shocked to see Duncan back, and were also shocked to find out that "Jack the Ripper" was really Ezekiel. In Greece's Pieces, Heather tells Alejandro that she hopes he looks good in silver, since she looks great in gold. Heather is paired against Alejandro in a track-running challenge. Heather wins the gold medal for her team when Alejandro becomes too distracted with his bragging. When Courtney told Gwen she was going to be voted off, Heather told Courtney that she had her vote. While in first class with her team, Heather is shown comforting a crying Courtney with a hand on her shoulder, looking very sympathetic. In The EX-Files, Heather is happy that everyone's anger is now directed towards Gwen, instead of her, stating she never felt so safe and after this she thanked Gwen, in the confessional. When trying to find a way to get in the Area 51, a lizard climbs in Heather's leg, which she initially thought it was Cody, but after noticing it was a reptile, all team Amazon screamed and ran away from it. But this led them to get on a mine field. Heather sings "Boyfriend Kisser" with Courtney and they got out of the mine field thanks to Cody using his candy and exploding the mines before they stepped in them. She also goes searching for an alien artifact with Courtney. She gets her head caught in some sort of alien portal machine, and Courtney pulls her out. Heather asks Courtney suspiciously why she broke the portal Heather got her head stuck in, unaware that Courtney was trying to make them lose. Back on the plane, Heather tells Courtney that they need to concentrate on getting the guys eliminated. As Gwen and Courtney try to get rid of each other in Picnic at Hanging Dork, Heather is left as the decisive vote between both sides (Cody and Gwen against Sierra and Courtney). First, Courtney tries to get Heather to her side, knowing her dislike for Gwen is as intense as hers. Heather only agrees if Courtney doesn't throw away the next challenge just to get Gwen eliminated. However, Heather crossed her fingers in the dark, since she didn't trust Courtney's word either. When Alejandro starts flirting with Courtney (according to the guys' plan), Heather instantly suspects about Alejandro's actions and figures out he's drawing a game plan again, so she starts flirting with Duncan as a counter attack. During the emu race, Heather noticed Courtney was going slowly on purpose. She reached the top of her tolerance when Courtney asks her if she didn't have a problem with her flirting with Alejandro. After Heather denies having interest on him, Courtney starts to respond with eager to him, which infuriates Heather and makes her decide to turn against Courtney. Heather again flirts with Duncan, causing Alejandro and Gwen to be jealous (although Alejandro denies believing it since Heather doesn't have passion for false flirting, but starts to doubt shortly after). During the second part of the challenge, Heather responds immediately that she isn't into Duncan, even before Gwen could actually ask, so then Gwen asks her about joining the alliance, to which Heather doesn't think twice and agrees. Heather is the lead singer of Shear the Sheep, with the other members of Team Amazon playing instruments. She fails to catch sheep at the last track and kept bouncing over the cliff. After Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot wins, Courtney asks if she still has Heather's help, to which she nods, but her look says the opposite. Heather votes for Courtney and the result ends in tie-breaker, which Courtney wins against Gwen. thumb|194pxIn Sweden Sour, Heather becomes jealous of Courtney and Alejandro's flirting. She decided to flirt with Duncan to get Alejandro jealous. She fights with Courtney at the beginning of the building challenge, and furiously chases Cody with a mallet when she sees that he used their materials to build a giant wooden statue of Gwen's head. In the end, she agrees with Cody and Sierra to vote against Courtney and is angry when Chris says it was a reward challenge. In Aftermath Aftermayhem, Beth's challenge is to make a haiku out of one of Heather's qualities. After thinking a lot and struggling to find any good qualities about her, Beth finally says Heather has ten toes and is fast in water. In Niagara Brawls, in the "arranged marriage challenge," after Sierra tries to reject Alejandro for winning him as her "husband,” Heather goes up to him and helps him off the ground, pairing herself with Alejandro while they both smile at each other as they walk off. In the first part of the challenge, while Alejandro tries to give Heather directions to get to her wedding dress, Heather complains, but eventually gets there. Once she does, Alejandro calls her "Chica" and she complains that he did not give her good directions as he was not quite specific enough. After Alejandro helps Courtney get to her wedding dress, Heather complains in the confessional that Alejandro is supposed to only have one bride, meaning herself with tons of jealousy. When Chris announces that Heather and Alejandro get a head start in the next challenge, Alejandro calls her "Mrs. Alejandro," while Heather calls him "Mr. Heather" in return. As they were about to cross the tight rope, Alejandro calls Heather his "better half" and Heather goes into his arms bridal style with a satisfying smile. Halfway across the rope, Heather and Alejandro fight on who to vote off next and she causes them to fall and lose the challenge, although Alejandro did it on purpose, when he moved his leg off the rope. thumb|left|208pxIn Chinese Fake-Out, she decides to try and form an alliance with Cody, by getting rid of Sierra. She starts by advising him to stop being so nice to her so that she stops obsessing over him. In the race up and along the Great Wall, she tries to share the rickshaw with Cody, but Blaineley beats her out. She tries to grab the rest of the transport items, ending up with the wooden sandals. She makes it over the finish line, second-last to finish. In the food challenge, she was eliminated second, after failing to finish the live grub-worms faster than the others, throwing up on Chris' face upon him eliminating her. She spots the cheating of both Blaineley and Alejandro and confronts everyone about it, forcing both Alejandro and Blaineley to compete fairly, which makes them both vomit. In African Lying Safari, Heather insults Alejandro for asking to work with her in the challenge. Later, she confronts a lion and realizes Alejandro stole her tranquilizer balls. She later works with Sierra to try to gain her trust. They accidentally tranquilize Alejandro and Duncan, but are tranquilized by them, also. She later works with Alejandro to lure Ezekiel with Duncan as bait. At the elimination ceremony, she is shocked that Alejandro brings Cody into first class and calls him a rat in the confessional. thumb|210pxIn Rapa Phooey!, Heather takes this time to befriend Sierra, due to Cody being in first class with Alejandro. She tries to use "girl power" to persuade Sierra to align with her. During the challenge, Sierra offers to weave an egg basket for Heather, which she readily accepts. The two walk through an underground cave together. Part-way through the challenge, one of Sierra's condor eggs hatches in Heather's hand, revealing a baby condor that resembles Cody. The condor forms a motherly bond to Heather, which makes Sierra jealous. For most of the second half, Cody, Jr. sits in Heather's hair, which she isn't happy about. Although, this turns out to be a good thing, as it allows her to win the challenge. Sadly, she does get knocked off the nest, knocking one of the giant heads over. She "strategically" chooses Alejandro to join her in first class, due to Sierra still being in the game. thumb|left|185pxIn Awwwwww, Drumheller, she spends most of the episode running from Sierra, who is mad at her due to Alejandro's manipulation. She builds a "Chris-ceratops" in an attempt to suck up to the host, but the winner ends up being determined through contestant voting. Although she tried to vote for Cody's first, the electric chair forced her to truthfully pick the dinosaur she actually preferred: Sierra's dinosaur. She explains her choice, admitting that she's a secret glitter-paste fan. For coming in second, she wins a pickaxe and shifting tray to search for the hidden oil barrels. She finds a barrel due to throwing her axe and piercing it. Before she could dig it up, though, a boulder traps her in her ditch. After much debate, Alejandro decides to free her in exchange for his safety. After Sierra is eliminated due to blowing up the plane, Heather nervously high-fives Alejandro and rushes back to burn the passport votes. She doesn't prevent him from discovering that she voted for him in time, though. In Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, Heather admits in a confessional that she has to help Sierra because no girl should be bald referencing her baldness in the first season. She comments that they are in the middle of nowhere, but at least the GPS systems they were given work. She then argues with Alejandro when he reveals that he knew she voted for him. she continues to argue through her walkie-talkie and turns it off in annoyance. Later in the song I'm Gonna Make It, she fights with Alejandro, pushing him off the train and takes the lead in the race. She arrives in Hawaii first, securing a spot in the final two. thumb|230pxIn Hawaiian Punch, Heather is annoyed that no one in the peanut gallery supports her, and confronts them about it. She then takes this back, realizing that if there is a vote, she would want to be on everyone's good side. She is forced to enter a booth that rains golf balls in order to pick a tie-breaker challenge for Alejandro and Cody. She knocks a golf ball out of the booth that hits Tyler in the head, knocking him unconscious. She then leaves the booth and coughs up a golf ball she had accidentally swallowed. The challenge on the golf ball is revealed to be a fire dance challenge, which ends up angering Heather because she is tied to a pole. She then distracts Cody so he will lose the challenge, because she thinks that she might win a vote against Alejandro. Cody loses and she tells a shocked Alejandro that he just eliminated the crowd favorite. However, she is angered when Chris tells her that there will be no vote and that there will be a challenge instead. She then asks Chris what the peanut gallery's role in this is, to which he responds by allowing her and Alejandro to pick two people to help them out with the challenge. Cody volunteers to help her, and then Harold volunteers too because Cody did. Near the end of the episode, Alejandro was just about to win, when Heather showed up and fell to the ground, crying that she was about to lose. Alejandro stops to go over to her and reveal that he has feelings for her. They then kissed, but Heather kneed him in the groin. After knocking Alejandro down the volcano on an ice cube, Heather thumb|left|240pxproudly threw the dummy made out of driftwood and pineapples into the volcano. Heather becomes excited, thinking that she has won the million dollars.However, Chris then reveals that she threw Alejandro's dummy In the alternate ending, after knocking Alejandro off the volcano, she accepts the million dollars from Chris. However, Ezekiel appears behind her and steals the million dollars from her, though he fell down the volcano. She is then seen running away from the island and does not laugh when Chris' boat sinks. In the alternate ending, after knocking Alejandro off the volcano, she accepts the million dollars from Chris. However, Ezekiel appears behind her and steals the million dollars from her, though he fell down the volcano. She is then seen running away from the island and does not laugh when Chris' boat sinks. After everyone swims away, Heather rises from the water and asks if she still gets the million dollars. She starts swimming as a large flaming boulder flies towards her. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Heather appears on the yacht with the other veterans. She is at the bow of the yacht, held in the arms of Alejandro (who is still in the Drama Machine), with a wide-eyed, nervous look on her face. Her hair is also back to its original length, which signifies that some time has passed between the third season and the fourth season. In Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon, Heather is first reintroduced at the beginning of the episode, disembarking from the massive blimp as thumb|206pxChris introduces her to the new cast. She seems dissatisfied when first meeting Zoey, labeling her as a "loser" and refusing to talk to her. She is promptly used to demonstrate the challenge for the day; flying through several flaming hoops, much to her dismay, before she crashes into the ground. thumb|left|206pxLater, as the cast puts the finishing touches on their vehicles, Heather uses one of Chris' Gemmies to knock both Chris and Chef out of the blimp that they are in, then hijacks it and steals the million-dollar case claiming that it was rightfully hers. Chris is visibly irritated, and changes the next part of the challenge to stopping Heather and saving the case. The contestants' attacks by throwing eggs at the blimp prove to be completely useless, and Heather retaliates by throwing more golden statuettes out the blimp at the contestants. Eventually, Lightning crashes through the wheelhouse's front windows and begins fighting Heather for the briefcase. Heather fakes a surrender at first, but quickly starts beating Lightning down with the case. The two begin to struggle for the case, but Lightning eventually lets it go, since he saw Cameron's rocket heading straight for them. However, Heather doesn't see it coming and remains aboard the zeppelin when the rocket crashes into the cockpit and explodes. She apparently remains aboard the zeppelin during the explosion and while the zeppelin crashes into the lake. Audition tape View this video for Heather's audition tape.thumb|182px Heather walks out of the shower in the bathroom with a towel and starts talking about how she will not be nervous if she was on the show, and says that she would be extremely comfortable being on national television. She also talks about how great she looks, and she adds that if they pick her, she promises high ratings for the show. She then walks away and throws off her towel, off-screen. Video Log thumb|left|188pxView this video for Heather's video message from home. On Cartoon Network, like the parents of the other campers, Heather's parents send Heather a video about how much they miss her. However, the video makes it clear that they do not. The video starts off with her parents dancing with party hats on until they realize the camera is rolling. They then tell their daughter how much they miss her, while a group of movers carry her belongings past them. Trivia *Heather is the only contestant to have received a marshmallow in two different seasons, as she received ten in Total Drama Island, and one in Total Drama World Tour. *Heather is one of four contestants to appear in every episode of Total Drama Island. She also appeared in every episode of Total Drama World Tour. *Heather is the first and currently the only one in Total Drama History to be in the final three more than once in Total Drama Island and Total Drama World Tour. **She and Duncan are the only contestants to appear in every episode of more than one season. **In Total Drama World Tour, she went along with Alejandro and voted with him against Owen and Duncan (while Alejandro himself directly planned these two eliminations), and she rallied for Courtney's elimination in Chinese Fake-Out. She also directly caused Cody's elimination in Hawaiian Punch by telling him that Sierra had fallen into the water, which distracted him long enough for Alejandro to knock him off the platform. In the alternate ending, she betrayed Alejandro and pushes him off the volcano and becomes the winner of Total Drama World Tour. **Heather sings in the most songs in Total Drama World Tour, having sung in twenty songs (67% of all songs sung). This means out of the twenty-three non-aftermath songs, she doesn't sing in Paris in the Springtime, Oh My Izzy, and Greek Mix. She does however have a speaking part in Paris in the Springtime. Gallery Tdri recap heather 174x252-40-1-.png 103px-147px-Jjktyk.png Heather hgf.png HeatherAlejandro001-1-.png|Alejandro taunting Heather in the theme song. HeatherNarrowEyes-1-.png|Heather narrows her eyes at Alejandro, whom Lindsay is flirting with. HeatherConfessionalAlliance-1-.png|Heather plotting about how to get Sierra into an alliance with her. HeatherCockpit-1-.png|Heather using the cockpit confessional. CodySierraHeatherRunAway-1-.png|Heather, along with Sierra and Cody runs away from a mummy. 640px-Eyerolled-1-.png|Heather is annoyed by Sierra asking her to join a group hug... HeatherHasaHardTime-1-.png|...before awkwardly joining it. WLAE013-1-.png|Heather talks about Alejandro in the confessional. 628px-Heathergross-1-.jpg|Heather reacts to the sight of seeing her "friend" Sierra inhale Cody's shoelace. 639px-Pari-1-.png|Heather sing in Before We Die. HeatherFirstClass-1-.png|Heather sleeping in the first class compartment. TDWT4 05-1-.jpg|Heather tells Courtney that she has to pull the sled in alphabetical order of their names. 640px-Heather Statue of Liberty-1-.jpg|Heather reaching for her team's carriage in the challenge. TDWT5 34-1-.jpg|Heather is annoyed that her plan to send Alejandro to elimination is thwarted by a reward challenge. TDWT5 35-1-.jpg|Heather uses her razor-sharp nails to slice open her prize apple. 640px-AlpsCourtneySierraCodyHeatherAlejandro-1-.png|Heather calls the challenge "disgusting." 640px-AlpsHeather2-1-.png|Heather cannot stand shoveling meat. TDWT7 05-1-.jpg|Heather gasps after Leshawna accuses her of being jealous of the attention Alejandro is giving her. Missing tooth-1-.jpg|Heather loses her tooth in the slap competition. Amazon heather zing zings truth-1-.png|Heather finds out that the Zing-Zings are actors. 3x08-The-Am-AH-Zon-Race-total-drama-island-14503997-638-359-1-.jpg|Heather shows off her new gold tooth. 3x08-The-Am-AH-Zon-Race-total-drama-island-14515735-638-357-1-.jpg|Heather votes for Gwen. HEATHERSED.png|"Cody, what are you doing?!"-Heather. Hssn.png|Heather sing in "Sea Shanty Mix". Uypo.png|Heather succeeds in making DJ sing. Hcf.png|I want the tape! Give me the tape! How do you open this thing!?"-Heather. Srfrr.png|Heather gets splattered by oyster muck. Hf.png|Heather's pose before Alejandro distracts her... Hfer.png|...and she falls down the cliff... Yuip.png|...thus landing painfully on the water in a belly flop. Heather snatches the gold.JPG|Heather snatches the gold from Alejandro. Hraxl.png|Heather gets her revenge on Alejandro by taking the gold chain from him. HeatherComplaining.png|Heather is complaining about being in economy class even though her team "didn't lose" the last challenge. Gwenguano.jpg|Heather tells Gwen that "guano" is just "a nicey-nice word for poop." Hspo.png|Heather sing in Changing Guard Mix. Hgle.png|Heather curses at her teammates for stretching her so hard. EP 13 (7).png|Heather rubs her rack mark. Heather screams.jpg|Heather screams when she is caught by the Ripper. Great in gold.JPG|Heather warns Alejandro that she's going to defeat him. 640px-Embarassed.JPG|Heather is embarrassed by her team during the challenge. Cheers.JPG|Heather cheers for her team in the wrestling challenge. Win.JPG|Heather wins the hurdle race against Alejandro. EvenHeatherFeelsSorry.png|Heather shows a rare moment of kindness towards Courtney. Song18 002.jpg|Heather sing in Boyfriend Kisser. Australia heather finger cross.png|Heather reveals she was lying to Courtney by crossing her fingers. Jealous.JPG|Heather is jealous of Courtney. Arguing.JPG|Heather and Courtney argue about what they have to build. Because we built Gwen's face.png|Heather, Courtney, and Sierra dancing and singing We Built Gwen's Face. CourtandHeather.png|Courtney and Heather sing We Built Gwen's Face. 69-1.png|Alejandro tells Heather that he doesn't really like Courtney. BlindfoldedHeather.png|Heather, blindfolded Heatheralealejandro.png|Alejandro carrying Heather on the tightrope. IMG 0930.png|Heather falls in anger. BlaineleySmack.jpg|Blaineley whacks Heather in the face. Heather,blaineley.jpg|Blaineley is flattered that Heather called her a "diva." Cline8.png|Heather sing in A Chinese Lesson Heatherpukesonchris.PNG|Heather pukes on Chris. AleHeatherDunknife.PNG|Heather, Alejandro, and Duncan in economy class after losing the challenge in Chinese Fake-Out. Africa heather lion scared.png|Heather encounters a lion. Thenewtrio.png|Heather, Alejandro, and Duncan in Africa. HeatherTranqued.jpg|Heather gets hit with a tranquilizer ball. HeatherSerengeti.jpg|Heather as she starts the song Wake Up. RP - Heather.JPG|Heather uses the confessional in Rapa Phooey!. IMG 0952.png|Heather searches Courtney's head for an egg. Codythesecond.PNG|Sierra and Heather with Cody, Jr. Heatherblushes.PNG|Heather blushes at Alejandro. AD - Heather and Alejandro.JPG|Heather and Alejandro in first class, as a part of Heather's reward from Rapa Phooey!. IMG 0884.png|Heather and her dinosaur. AD - Heather Electrocute.PNG|Heather is electrocuted. AD - Heather.JPG|Heather with her "second-place" reward in Awwwwww, Drumheller. Nonameaswf.jpg|Heather gets trapped in a hole by a boulder. TIHWWEI - Alejandro and Heather.jpg|Heather and Alejandro in This Is How We Will End It. Sierrascaresheather.PNG|Heather is afraid that Sierra is going to kill her. Confessional destroyed.PNG|Heather speaks in the destroyed confessional. ByeAl!.JPG|Heather sing in'' It.'m Gonna Make It''. HandA.png|Heather falls on top of Alejandro. HQPTHAM-Heather.png|Heather is the first person to get to Hawaii. Heather hawaii.PNG|Heather using the new confessional in Hawaii. HP - Alejandro and Heather.JPG|Heather and Alejandro during the start of the finale. HP - Heather.JPG|Heather looks a bit scared as she sees how the tie-breaker will be chosen. Golfballheather.png|Heather is hit with golf balls instead of ping-pong balls in the challenge booth. HP - Heather 2.JPG|Heather, acting as a "damsel in distress." HeatherVersus.jpg|Heather sing Versus. HP - Heather 3.JPG|Heather drops her Alejandro sacrifice on her foot. Heatherjailtime.png|Heather is caught in a cage thanks to her helper, Cody. HeatherCry.PNG|Heather cries about Alejandro leaving her life. Heather admitting she loves Alejandro.png|Heather accidentally admits that she loves Alejandro... Ahhh.png|...they kiss... Heatherkneeal.png|...Heather betrays him... HeatherShowsOffHerCheerleadingSkills.PNG|...and taunts him. UhOh.png|Heather accidentally throws Alejandro's sacrifice into the volcano. Cashheather.png|Heather looks in awe at her newly-earned million dollars. Screen shot 2012-03-10 at 7.54.52 AM.png|Ezekiel appears behind Heather. Hawaii ezekiel heather fight.png|Heather and Ezekiel fight for the case... Heather loses the case.png|...but she loses her case to Ezekiel in the alternate ending. Heather swimming.JPG|A large flaming boulder about to hit Heather after everyone swims away. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island ExCampersROTIHD.png|Heather in Alejandro's arms on the yacht. Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon (8).png|Heather makes a cameo appearance. Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon (9).png|Heather does not seem very happy. Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon (11).png|Heather is introduced to the new cast. Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon (13).png|Heather labels her as a "loser" and refuses to speak to her. Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon (15).png|Heather flies through numerous flaming hoops in the sky. Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon (16).png|Heather her jetpack begins to lose fuel. Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon (38).png|Heather, Chris and Chef in the zeppelin. Chef,chri,heather cameo tdri10.png|Heather uses Chris' Gemmies to knock him and Chef out. Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon (43).png|Heather laughs at Chris. Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon (44).png|Heather steals the million dollars. Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon (46).png|Heather throws Gemmie Awards at the finalists. Awwwww555.png|Heather cackles deviously when this does not work. Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon (54).png|Heather is scared when she sees the flying goats. Htry.png|Heather takes the million-dollar case. Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon (61).png|Heather beats up Lightning with the briefcase. Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon (64).png|Heather says that she was robbed, and that she deserved the money. Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon (66).png|Heather and Lightning fight over the briefcase. Heather Heather Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Team Amazon Categoría:Cameo Categoría:Total Drama All Stars contestants Categoría:Villainous Vultures